Blood Red Ribbon
by Malice Shaw
Summary: A/U, a bit OOC, set in WATX - The X-Men recruit Anna Marie Robbins and Remy LeBeau from their homes to evolve their latent mutations, and prepare them to help with the school, and possibly for war against the M.R.D. Will be rated M in later chapters. CHAPTER 3 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

Blood Red Ribbon

Ch. 1

He could have laughed about it, the insanity of this reality, the words that washed over him like water, yet scathing his skin like glass. Or he could have cried. Crying would be suitable about now for how he was feeling. Yet instead, he stifled a chuckled and gave a signature grin, the corner of his mouth lifting to meet his eye. His dark, almost crimson eyes narrowed, the corners crinkling ever so slightly. A slight chuckle escaped his throat, breathing passed his lips and he giggled, almost giddy, at the insanely grim reality of his situation being presented to him.

His father, the infamous King of Thieves, sat infront of him, his fingers steepled as he rested his elbows on the rich mohogany desk. Jean-Luc's face held a look of contempt and embarassment, his chocolate brown eyes hard as he gazed at his son, allowing the small breakdown to happen. Next to him sat a regal looking blonde, her ice like eyes piercing, her body thin, and tightly held in place with strategic leathers. Her long legs were crossed, and her small hands were clasped in her lap, as she leaned back in the tall backed egg shaped recliner that seemed to mold into her body. She stared hard, a pert smile pressed against full lips.

Running a hand through his hair, Remy LeBeau brought his own hazel eyes to meet his fathers, a smirk crossing his handsome features.

"Y'crazy." He said, his arms lacing infront of him. "Sayin' dat I be a mutant, an' ya need me to help you wit' dis school? Shaking his head, he pressed his hands to the arm rests of his own seat, giving the blonde woman a seductive smile. "Now if y' 'scuse me, p'tite," he said, his voice thick and low. "I mus' be gettin' on wit' m'day. I got a wife t'take care of."

"_I'm afraid, Monseur LeBeau,_" The angelic blonde spoke directly to him, yet her mouth never moved. He felt the muscles in his arms freeze, and his gaze forcibly brought to hers. Liquid mercury danced behind her eyes, and her brows pressed together. Her lips still held that smile, and he found himself entranced by it. "_You really, truly do not have a choice."_

He swallowed hard, and tried pressing against the hold on his mind. The woman finally moved, the corner of her mouth twitching in a bewitching smile. He felt her laughter tickle the back of her mind. It chided him, almost laughing at the pure uselessness of his movements. "Bitch," He growled, his lips barely moving enough to register the word.

The womans' eyes narrowed, icy slits behind smooth lids. With a barking command of "Sit, boy!" his elbows shook, and he sat down again, thudding against the back of the chair. Jean-Luc stifled a laugh at his predicament, giving the younger man a fatherly glare.

"Remy," He said, his voice hoarse. "Son, you can say dat you have a choice, but look at de facts before you immediately write dis school off." He lifted a hand, and starting with his pinky, he began listing his reasoning, his voice becoming louder and more stern. "We bot' know dat dere be somet'in' else happenin' t'ya. Ya becomin' harder t'catch, like ya body be changin' in a way dat not even dat fool cousin o' yours, Lapin, can catch ya. Ya hands, some times dey be hot to da touch. Ya' eyes becomin' bloodshot mo' often dan not, an' it ain' cause o' de late nights wit' women other dan yo' wife."

Remy rolled his eyes and laced his arms over his chest, which caused his father to straighten in his chair. "Don' you be rollin' dem eyes at me, mon fils. Dis ain' somet'in' dat we can ignore. Ms. Frost here-"

"Emma, please." The lady in white purred, resting her small hand on Jean-Luc's wrist. Jean-Luc looked at her and smiled before bringing his eyes back to his son.

"Emma tells me dat when a mutant don' evolve when dere goin' t'rough puberty, dere powers got a chance t'work _'gainst _dem, hurtin' more dan helpin' dem. Now you know y'be special. Ya _always _been diff'rent, Remy. S'why I adopted ya. But I be damned if I gonna be de one not to push ya t' get some t'ing better dan dis."

"What he means as well, Remy," Emma Frosts' sing-song voice echoed in the room, the first sign that she was not invading his senses and speaking in his mind. "This is the best thing for you. You're young, and may not understand that at this time, however if we don't help you, your powers will hurt you. Possibly kill you."

Running a tongue across his already dry lips, Remy gave them a curt nod. _"_Alright den." He nearly growled. Turning towards Emma, he gave her a slight smile. "So, can I go fuck my wife one last time before you take her husband away?

Jean-Luc glared at his son, however Emma merely gave him a polite smile. "Of course you may." She cooed sarcastically. "Of course you will have to wait until Fifolet is done. They've been desecrating your marital bed for the passed few hours now."

Remy blinked, while Jean-Luc caught his breath. "Well den," He said matter-of-factly. "Guess I don' gotta do dat before I go. Mind lettin' me know when dey be done so I can pack?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Anna shivvered against an unwarranted cold, and felt strong, calloused hands roam across her back to her shoulders, relaxing her with their manipulations. Inwardly she froze, while leaning against the strong, hard chest of her husband, his heartbeat pressing against her ear. Her eyes watered, and she stiffled a sniffle. Withing a matter of an hour, their lives were turned upside down, and it was all her fault.

Her eyes drifted towards their guest, the burly man sitting across from them, as he gingerly chewed the end of a cigar between clean white teeth. He had stopped them, as they entered their home, and inquired about her and Cody, their names, and at their confirmation he breathed a sigh of relief, and said he could help. Now, after listening to him advise and state the issues at hand, her mind drifted away, concentrating on other things as she had been used to doing since she was a child. Absentmindedly, she wondered how he could have such nice teeth for someone who smoked cigars until her husband's boyish voice broke through her reverie.

"Suh," He said, southern charms escaping his lips. "If ya'll would like to light that, Ah'd appreciate you joinin' me on the back porch of our house. It's where Ah tend to my evenin' smoke after supper."

A grin over the cigar, and a curt nod as the burly man rose. Anna nodded and stood after both her husband and their company had gotten to their feet. It was then she noticed how short he was, made even more obvious by her own height of 5'8", and she found him to be about a half foot shorter. Her husband led the way, his hand grasping hers as they walked towards their back porch, leading this stranger, this gentleman, towards the quiet sanctuary of their home.

"S'nice place, you two got here." The man said. He called himself Logan, however she felt there was something more to it than that. He sat down in a wicker chair, and crossed his short legs, one over the other. "Sorry to come bargin' in, and givin' you bad news."

Anna rubbed her arm with her free hand, staring down at her skin. "Ah don't know why Ah believe ya," She said, her voice low. "But Ah do. Been fightin' something fierce in mah body evah since Ah was a kid, kissin' Cody down by th' creek." She smiled softly at the memory, before bringing her face to Logan, her chin defiant. "Mah skin feels like it's burnin' somethin' fierce. Wheneva' Cody touches me, it intensifies, an' Ah feel like Ah'm meltin', an' he's meltin' inta me. We can't hold hands or nothin' f' too long.

Cody shook his head, and sat down across from Logan while Anna took the chair between them. She glanced at her husband and laced her gloved hand through his, before looking at the mysterious Logan once more. "Are you sure?" She asked, her voice shakey. "This skin thing that you say Ah have, that ya'll can cure it?"

Logan lit his cigar and puffed a cloud of smoke him his lips before giving her a glance and staring into her soulful green eyes. His features softened, and he let out a sigh. "It ain't a cure, kiddo. It's a mutation. The reason yer skin is feelin' the way it is, is because you're a mutant. Yer body's producin' any which way it can, but you're rejectin' it. That stuff happens, darlin', and when it does, it hurts you more'n it should have."

"Then how do ya fix it?" Cody chimed in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He fumbled one from the top of the pack, and Logan flicked his lighter to give him the flame.

"It don't get fixed." He said simply, puffing his cigar. "We push it to the limit, and evolve your girl to a point where her abilities go. An' even if you don't wanna stay at the school, well, we work you until you're passed the point, make it okay to live again. We don't, well..."

Cody leaned forward, his head down. "Ah don't wanna think about that, suh, if you don't mind." His fingers wrapped tighter around Annas, his thumb stroking the soft silk of her glove. "Ah know what happens. Ah've seen the issues with mutants, and what the M.R.D. do with them."

Logan gave him a short nod. "It's gotta be tough on you, though. Mutant wife, and bein' M.R.D."

Cody gasped, and felt his chest, feeling the familiar badge with his displayed picture and name, revealing his status as a researcher for the organization, and cursed at himself for not removing it. Anna sighed, hanging her head to hide the tears that appeared her eyes. "Please don't do nothin' ta Cody." She whispered. "Ah'm sorry for what Ah am. Ah didn't want this any more than anyone else."

"It ain't yer fault, Darlin'," Logan said, his voice wistful. "All we can do now is fix it so you don't get hurt in the long run." Snubbing out his cigar on the foot of his boot, he stood, and laced his arms across his chest. "So, I'll give you time to say yer goodbyes, but we gotta go tonight. There's no tellin' how long we got until yer wife's powers here explode, implode, or whatever it is she does, and causes a whole mess of shit fer the both of you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Emma Frost walked briskly towards her car, her heels slapping against the pavement efficiently. She clanced behind her, only to verify that she felt his presense behind her. Remy shuffled his feet blindly, turning every once in a while to view his old home as it disappeared away from him, his fathers sillhouette fading into the darkness. When they reached her car, she pulled open the passenger door only to have it sharply close on her, the door almost hitting her hands. She was forcefully flung around, and her back pressed to the slick, cool side of the car. Remy gazed down at her, his weight against her small, lithe body, his face emotionless aside from the burn in his eyes, the hazel iris turning into flame. Entranced, she pressed her hands against his chest, and gazed upwards, her breath quickening.

"Yes, Remy?" She said, her voice wavering only slightly.

He leaned his head down, pressing his lips to the soft skin of her neck, only to trace a small line with his tongue. "I didn' 'xactly get a decent good-bye from m'wife."

He slid his knee between her legs, his hands roaming her sides. Shaking her head slightly, she pushed him away, clarity coming to her in the form of a shout inside her head. Pressing him away with one hand, Emma rubbed her temple with her other, mindlessly riding on his leg. Remy smiled, and pressed his lips against her collar bone, gently drawing his tongue against the protrusion, sucking on the edge. Emma's eyes glazed over and she nodded, before shoving him off of her and straightening out her clothing.

"Well then," She said lightly, not looking at his face. "I can assume charming someone is an ability you have."

Remy chuckled, stepping away from her. "An I guess anot'er power o'yours is t'be immune to m'charms?"

Emma brought her eyes to his, her glare covered and icy once more. "Actually, I was in communications with a team mate of mine." She said pertly. Flipping her hair, she stepped towards the driver side door, and yanked it open, disappearing inside the car. Remy soon followed suit, sitting complacently inside next to the ice like woman at the wheel. After turning the car on, Emma looked towards him, her face a cryptic mask of disinterest. "My special abilities are telepathy, and a diamond armor I call at will. I can both read and control your mind. I also use my powers to keep in contact with my fellow teammates, in case they need me."

Remy nodded. "So, you were talkin' to a teammate o'yours."

"And soon yours."

"Heh." Remy smirked. "An' what did you talk 'bout?"

Emma smiled, genuine and catlike. "All you need to know, Mr. Lebeau, is that class is now in session."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

AUTHORS NOTE: This is a story that's been playing in my head. Story will drown in Rated M+ content eventually.  
Differences:  
Gambit does not have his signature eyes. His eyes are hazel with his powers defunct. Rogue does not have her streak. I consider these mutant qualities, and since their powers aren't activated, they don't have them.  
Gambit is married to Bella Donna, never killed Julien, however, they are married only out of obligation, and tend to cheat on eachother with others.  
Jean-Luc is more fatherly and concerned with Gambit's overall health and not his powers.  
Rogue never ran away from home. Instead she went on to marry Cody Robbins. She no longer has her tomboyish attitude and due to her aunt Carrie's influence. However, the spark of her former self is still there.  
Cody works for the MRD.  
Both are in their mid twenties, and both married at age 18.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They pulled up to the mansion at the same time, two large sedans vying for the same spot, only one being quicker than the other by a mere few seconds. Emma Frost cursed and slapped the steering wheel, glaring viciously at the offending vehicle. Her knuckles were white with rage as she glared, her mental prowess obvious as she glared ahead of her. The driver of the opposite car stepped out of the car, his short legs thick and powerful. He rested his large fists on his hips and gave her an infuriating smile before stepping towards the passenger side door. This only caused her to growl and scream, slapping the steering wheel again and again before glaring at her own passenger as if it were his fault.

Remy laughed at her, and smiled, knowing full well his actions had grated on her very raw, and very last nerve the entire car trip. Even on the plane ride, he had playfully molested her, smacking her behind raw when she rose to use the restroom, and stealing her drinks. Pleasantly buzzed from her concoction of margaritas and cosmopolitans, he leaned his head back against his seat, gazing at her through heavy lidded eyes.

"Emma, Emma," He nearly purred, lifting an arm to stroke the side of her smooth face. "Why so angry, chere? Give me de chance, an' I'll make y'smile, wouldn't ya like dat?"

Emma glared sharply at him, her eyes like daggers. "You perverted little cur," She growled. "I've had to put up with your manipulations since I've met you, and frankly, I'm getting sick of them!"

Raising his hands to defend himself, Remy gave her another haughty grin. "Jus' saying, p'tite, seems like y'need t'relax a bit. I can help wit' dat."

Rolling her eyes, Emma crossed her arms over her chest, exhaling sharply. "I'd much rather wait until Logan brings your new classmate out for show and tell, and _then_ignore you, Mister LeBeau."

With that, Emma shoved her car door open, stepping quickly out of the vehicle. Remy chuckled to himself, and watched as she stalked towards the man she called Logan and flung her keys at him. The stocky man laughed loudly at her, and her fists clenched at her sides, her body shaking with rage. Logan leaned against the car, and tilted his head towards the inside of the sedan, and it was only then that Remy noticed there was someone else who inhabited the car. The door pushed open and a woman gingerly stepped out, keeping her head down. She wore a pair of tight black jeans, with a white turtle neck blouse and thigh length red leather blazer. Her boots flared to the middle of her calves, capping off a pair of long, yet femininely muscular legs. He pulled his eyes to her flared hips and narrow waist, and then finally rested on her hair. The smooth, chestnut strands were pulled away from her face in a high pony tail, tight back with a crimson ribbon that streamed through her hair.

His eye seemed to twitch when he saw that ribbon. It fascinated him, almost entranced him, to where he could not remember stepping outside of the car and slowly closing the door behind him. Carefully he stepped towards her, his boots crunching against the grain of the driveway. As he came closer, she demurely laced her hands together in front of her and lifted her chin, that present ribbon entangling itself within her hair at the harsh breeze that split the two of them. It was only then that she noticed him approaching, and her eyes widened, her face bare of any mineral to mar it, only her silken alabaster skin. Her lips, port wine in color, separated to say something, and her eyes went wide, showing illuminated emerald as the color. The wind picked up and the ribbon tied around her neck, softly, falling to her chest where it rested against the large soft swell. His eyes followed the dark red length, where it stayed, then came back to hers again. Her mouth, the perfect heart shaped rosebud, thinned into a smile, and she held out her gloved hand towards him.

"Hi there!" She said, her voice bright and cheery, and laced with the deep whiskey southern accent of home. "Ah'm Anna. Are you new to tha' school too?"

"_Enchante_, mademoiselle," He said, shocked at how dry his voice, and throat had become. He raised her fingers to his lips and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. _"__Je''mepelle _Remy. Am glad t'see I ain' de only southerner here."

Anna smiled, and he saw stars. "Ya'll are Cajun?"

"Born an' raised."

Her smile only became wider, and she clasped her fingers under her chin. Through her thin gloves, he saw the stark outline of a ring, and his disappointment rose. "That's great! Ah knew Ah'd miss home, but maybe with someone like me heah, it won't be too bad, you know?"

"_O__ui,_ we be classmates now, _non_?" He mimicked her smile, and tilted his head slightly. "However, I don' see any more 'students' aroun'. T'ink we be the head of de class?"

She tilted her head, all he could see was that ribbon, wrapped precariously around the band that held her thick silken strands. "Ah spoke ta Logan on the way heah. He only mentioned one othah person, an' Ah guess yoah it."

Emma Frost cleared her throat. Anna drew her eyes towards her and stared, while Remy glared. "It's only you two here." She said. "You both have latent mutations that are on the Alpha level scale, and we need you inside to discuss it. We also need to discuss emergency contacts, and your arrangements in the Students wing, so I ask that you please, step inside and journey to the Rec room."

Anna gave her a polite nod, still fascinated at her regal presence. "We can do that." She towards the back of the car and pulled open a side door, dragging out a heavy suitcase. It fell to the floor with a thump, and she grunted slightly, cursing herself for over-packing. Remy quickly strode over to her, and grabbed the handle, lifting it while she adjusted her duffel bags. He small talked with her as they absentmindedly climbed the stairs towards the front door of the large mansion, stepping inside.

Emma turned to Logan, a tense look on her face. "Did you see that?"

Logan nodded, his face grim. "I thought you said that kid was married?"

"He is. He just doesn't act like it." She flipped her hair behind her shoulders and laced her arms across her chest. "Apparently, he and his 'wife' are _very_open to other people. The things going through his mind as he tried to enchant that girl..."

"Are you kiddin' Emma?" He rubbed his face and ran a hand to his chin. "I could _smell _the lust on that boy when he came outta that car. Hell, I thought it was annoying around you, but once he saw Anna?"

"It was bad." Emma sighed. "You didn't see what was going on in his head. Thankfully, her thoughts were more chaste, but we'd better watch those two, closely. Adults or not, the last thing I want is a damned scandal!"

Logan sighed, his voice gruff. He pulled a cigar out of his pocket and bit the tip, spitting the tobacco from between his lips. "There won't be a scandal, Emma. We just gotta watch them, and keep them apart. We don't know what their mutant powers are. If we're lucky, maybe his will cause a permanent neutering."

"Or hers does."

"Even better."

* * *

She stirred her coffee, her gloves set beside her, and leaned her chin on her other hand. The paperwork they filled out was more than they had bargained for, all legal matters, and persons of interest to call in case of emergency. When they were permitted release from the Headmasters office, both found the kitchen and huddled by an open pot of coffee. He gazed across from her, his hazel eyes constantly meeting hers, and she began to notice things about him that were different, peculiar. How the corner of his lip lifted slightly, in an almost permanent half smile, and how when he licked his lips, he held his tongue in-between his teeth for a moment before speaking. His fingers, his hands, were always in movement, even slightly, never holding still. His hair wasn't quite chestnut like hers, but instead a deep auburn, and fell carefully over his eyes. The eyes that stared at her now, and asked questions she wasn't sure he'd understand, or believed the answers to. He stirred his own cup of coffee, took a sip, then looked at her again.

"How long y'been married, _Chere?" _

Anna smiled to herself, gazing down at the diamond on her finger. The ring was delicate, the thin gold band housing a solid stud in the center. She estimated it to be about one karat. Cody had taken a second job, unknowingly to her, to pay for it in High school. At their prom, he proposed. "Cody an' Ah been married for about 5 years now." She ran a finger along the edge, a wistful smile perched on her lips. "The day aftah we graduated, we got married. High school sweethearts. Knew it was meant ta be when the entire outside world ceased ta exist, you know?"

Remy noddedsagely, casting a downward glance at his own hand. The intricate diamond band that cased his finger suddenly felt heavy, and thick. The worth of the ring was there in money, but not in the heart and soul that hers had. "Wish I knew. Marriage t'me, s'just somet'in' dat y'family wants y'to have."

"Ya'll are married too?"

"_Oui_, to my own High school sweetheart. 'Cept we ain' sweethearts no mo'. Weddin' was arranged t'keep peace b'tween our families." Remy glanced up at her, then back down to his own ring. "Dere be respect, an' friendship, but dere ain' no romantic love. Not anymore."

Anna tilted her head prettily, and leaned closer. "So, why cain't ya get a divorce?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Remy laughed, for just a moment, before settling his gaze back on her curious face.

"Our families would kill us." He said plainly. "Our weddin' was de first step towards bein' at peace. De first day inna long time dat dere was no bloodshed, no hate. After dat, well, Belle an' I, we jus' drifted apart. We trapped in dis mess, but regardless, we gotta stick wit' it."

She gazed at him with interest, her brain working to phrase her questions right without insulting him. "What about children?" She asked. "Ya'll want kids some day, don't ya?"

"If de guild wants an heir, ya, den we rip off de condom, she stop de pill, an' we have a _bebe_." Remy sipped from his mug, turning his eyes away from her as he spoke. She noticed, but ignored it, letting it slide. Instead, she pressured on the subject, strangely fascinated.

"That's just crazy, though, an' its wrong. No one should be stuck inna marriage without love, or have kids when they're told ta do it." Anna took a sip from her coffee, the liquid burning pleasantly. "Ya'll think 'bout the future, though? What if you meet some one else? Ya'll not in love. It's possible."

"Non." He set his cup aside and stared at his hands, at his ring. "Not poss'ble. We be together for a reason, an' dis be it."

"It cain't be it, at all. Love prospers, sugah, an' it _always _wins out when ya meet the person ya meant ta be with." She shook her head, and sighed, looking at him with pity in her eyes. "Ah feel so sorry for ya, havin' ta deal with that. Love in it's purest form is so beautiful. Don'tcha think ya deserve that?"

Remy glared at her over the rim of his own drink. He took a large burning gulp before setting it down hard on the table. "You may be one o'de lucky ones Anna. You may 'ave met y'one an' only. Me? I gotta deal wit' what I get handed, an' if dis is it, well it ain't too bad. 'Sides, you say dat y'feel sorry. Why? 'Cause I don't got de same life as ya? Dat y'life, it better dan mine?"

She stared at him, blinking twice, her voice lost at his sudden anger. He looked at her a moment, then smirked, lacing his fingers in front of him. "How old _are _you, Ms. Robbins, dat you still b'lieve in fairy tales like dat? Dat dere be true love, an' hope an' ponies an' hugs? Y'may t'ink ya found y'one an' only, but I bet dat if given de chance, ya'd be out dere, suckin' off any _homme_ dat would have ya."

Anna winced, and glared hard at him, her grip on her coffee cup knuckle-white. "How _dare_you say that ta me-"

She opened her mouth to say something, but he silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Don' even start. But tell me one t'ing. den, Anna, if dey be so important f'r a marriage, why ain' you an' Cody boy dere got kids?"

Anna gazed up at him, her eyes wide, and suddenly he felt low, and didn't know why. Her bottom lip quivered, and her shoulders shook. She gazed down at her hands, and slowly took the gloves off of them, the skin milky white with lacquered nails. Slowly, she pressed her palms to the table and pushed herself up, grasping her coffee cup in her hands. Sipping the remainder of the drink down, she took it to the sink, and rinsed it out, setting it down carefully in the sink. He heard her footsteps walk towards the door, and he stood up then, watching her form retreat, stiff and cold.

"If'n ya can' take it, chere, don' give it."

She stopped walking. Slowly, she turned around and faced him, her eyes smokey and narrow. She took long strides towards him, and ripped off her gloves, her hands milky white and wringing. Quickly she placed a bare palm against his face, and another against his wrist. He dropped his coffee cup when he felt it, the strange pulling sensation, the yearning, the vacuum against his very being, his heart, his soul. His eyes begin rolling, and his mind raced, his heart beating faster until it began to palpitate, matching his thoughts, wringing themselves out a million miles a minute. Choking out a gasp, he drew his fluttering lashes to her eyes, and stared into her angry, cold gaze.

"Tell me this, Remy," She asked, her fingers gripping harder at his skin. "Do _you _know what _yoah_powers are gonna be?"

He didn't trust his voice, only shaking his head.

"Well neither do Ah." She let go of his wrist and drew her palms back to herself, wrapping them briskly with the gloves. "Whateva our powers are gonna be, Ah know that mine ain't pretty, especially when _that_happens."

Remy kneels uncontrollably, grasping his chest, a scene she viewed far too often from her own husband. The sight, the fear, the scare, the searching to make sure your own essence was still there. He looked up at her, his hazel eyes changing color significantly, into a deep burgundy. "De hell y'do t'me, woman?"

Anna hung her head, chewing on her bottom lip. "That's the thing, shugah," she said wistfully. "Ah don't know. Ah touch someone, an' it burns us both somethin' awful, with no markin'. It goes so deep, it goes to y'soul, at least that's what Cody tells me."

Finally, he understood. He realized exactly how his words had cut her so deep and bleeding. "S'been like dis f'ya, an' fo y'man? Can' touch one anot'er?"

She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, holding herself tight. "Ah haven't been held by mah husband, skin ta skin, flesh ta flesh, for four years, Remy. Not since this started happenin' ta me. Wasn't nearly as bad as before, but now? We're afraid any more, an' there ain't gonna be nothin' left of him fo' me ta touch."

He gripped the chair beside him, and pulled himself to his shaky legs. "Anna-"

"Don't." She said, shaking her head. "Don't say a durn thing. You wanted ta know if Ah still believed in fairy tales, an' ponies, an' what the hell else ya'll said, well no. Ah don't. But you also asked if Ah had a better life than ya. Well, honestly, Ah believe Ah do. Jus' simply because even if Ah go back to Mississippi as some sort of monster, some sort of freak, Ah know mah husband will be there, untouched, an' untainted by any whore wanderin' about because he _loves_ me for who Ah _am, _an' he won't care. Can ya'll say th' same fo' ya wife? Will she be able ta take what comes home?"

"M'wife will take what she needs from me." He spat at her, turning his face to the ground.

Anna shook her head sadly. "An' thats th' difference between us, Remy. Mah husband is willin' ta take whatever Ah am, front an' center, because we're in love. Yoah wife may be willin' ta take what she needs from ya'll, but from what Ah can see, it ain't much ya'll can give. What mah husband takes is more'n enough because he will never ask me for anythin' Ah can't give."

Remy looked up at her, his head tilted in interest. "Den tell me p'tite, what if he needs somet'in' more dat y'can't give him?"

"Then Ah'll find a way ta give him more." She sighed, her blazing eyes now gazing at him with pity. "That's love, Remy. Ah'm sorry that the fairy tales ya'll grew up with have ended. Mine are keepin' me goin', an in th' end mah Prince Charmin' _will_ ride off to th' sunset, regardless of what happens here."

He nodded silently, and with out a word, she turned on her heel and walked away again, the same red ribbon swaying behind her. He pulled a chair out and sat down, staring out the door until he could no longer hear her foot steps click on the tile flooring.

In spite of her grating words, of the rage he felt emanating from her heart and soul, he felt desire, and passion, and in almost insatiable urge to conquer her. Never had a woman spoken to violently to him, in such a way, and denied his obvious charms and been oblivious of how she worked him. Carefully, he lifted his drained body from the chair, gripping the back of it to support his still weak knees. He thought of fire and ice, and her words, her touch, and how they burned him all the while sending a cold chill up his spine. Grotesque thoughts entered his mind as he wondered, how much fire was inside of her, needing to be satiated?

_Husband or not, p'tite, _He thought to himself with a laugh. _You will be mine._

* * *

A/N: Next up – Let the powers begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a week later, and she was still mad. She was so angry, her muscles were tense hard enough to put a hole in a brick wall.

She wanted to make a friend. This was a scary, unreal event in her life, and she did not want to do it alone, with out a confidant who knew exactly what she was going through. Cody was part of the MRD. He didn't want to know anything of what was happening, for fear he may leak something regarding her and where she was at to any colleagues. She was only allowed to call him on her cell phone, and even then the work they were putting her and the other guy here through was hard. Emma had said they needed to condition their bodies, through detox and nourishment to be able to handle the change they were going to go through.

Yet when she tried to make a friend, make a confidante with someone who was going through the same as she was, see if they could both help each other through it, he lashed out at her, accusing her of living in a fairytale world when she spoke her mind. Well it was true, wasn't it? An empty marriage, a facade of love. She had overheard Emma typing her reports on him, stating that he and his wife were only married out of convenience for their families, for their 'guilds'. That his own father pushed him to come here. Cody and her had a long talk before she left, his hands, gloved in soft leather, gently stroking her face, wiping her tears away. Gently he'd press his lips against her, quickly, before the suction and tingle would begin. They had laid together in bed, for the first time side by side, in years, fully clothed, holding hands and gazing into one each others eyes, whispering I love yous and pressing kisses against covered knuckles. From what she understood from whispered words between Emma and Logan, he didn't do that with his wife, only grabbed his things and walked out the door with out so much as a goodbye.

During the week it seemed he had a change of heart, or a forgetful mind, as he continued to try and speak to her as if their conversation never happened. She would only glare at him, her eyes becoming slits and turn away, back to her book, her coffee, or breakfast, her jog. When they were being trained he would try again, and she would deftly ignore him unless she absolutely, positively had to interact with him. Just when she would deem herself lucky, and he would give up, he'd be around again, attempting conversation and worming himself into her path. But she was still angry at him, and angry she was here with him, and not home.

Anna picked up a framed photo of her husband and herself, on their wedding day. She traced his face with her gloved finger and sighed. "Ah miss ya, Cody." She said lovingly into his face, his big smile and clear blue eyes gazing back at her. "Ah wish Ah neva came here. Ah wish Ah knew what ta do with out these folks helpin'. Ah wish Ah coulda stayed."

"Wishes be for chil'ren an' blowin' out de candles on de cake, _Chere,_" Remy's voice sounded behind her. She heard him step into her room, only the crushing of the carpet under his steps the only sound. The bed squeaked under his weight, and remained silent. She felt his eyes against her back, annoyingly bearing into her.

Anna turned and faced him, her eyes glaring contempt at his form. "So, Ah gotta deal with you invadin' mah life outside mah room, an' now Ah gotta deal with you invadin' mah personal space?" She placed the picture frame on her nightstand gingerly, adjusting it so Cody's watchful, calming gaze helped her sleep. "Why are ya here? Ah told ya Ah don't want nothin' ta do with ya."

Remy shrugged, and leaned against the pillows on her bed, gazing at the picture she just placed down. As quick as a cat he grasped it before she could stop him, staring at the contents of the frame. "Dis y'husband?" He asked, tilting his head. "Nice lookin' fella. Y'gonna have cute kids, I t'ink."

She remained silent, her arms crossed over her chest. The heat from her eyes started to bother him, and he put the picture down. "Don' look at me like dat." He said, his voice low. "'M tryin' t'be nice. We in dis to'gether, regardless o' de issues we bot' got."

"Ah don't have any issues."

"O'course."

Anna let out a breath, blowing her bangs upwards. She stepped towards the small vanity that Emma had graced her with and sat down, meticulously untying the red ribbon from her hair. It wasn't until she pulled her hairbrush through the long silken strands a few times before she spoke again. "What're ya doin' here Remy?"

He sit up on her bed, his hands in his lap. "Two t'ings. First, wanna say am sorry. Wasn't right o'me t'tell ya dat y'livin' de lie when it's all me. T'rowin' stones inna glass house, eh?" When she didn't reply, the only sound was her pulling the brush roughly through her hair harder, he sighed and pulled himself to his feet. "Said I was sorry, _Chere, _don' know what else t'tell ya."

Anna slammed the hairbrush on top of the vanity and turned to face him, shooting daggers from her eyes. "No, _Cher,_ ya didn't." She spat is word back at him like a poison. She grabbed a rubber band and folded her long hair inside of it at the nape of her neck. "Ya accused me an' mah life o'bein' a fairytale, accused mah husband an' Ah of livin' a lie, then told me Ah'd be a whore if Ah wasn't married. All within 24 hours o'knowin' meh. Then, ya act like ya didn't do nothin' ta piss meh off! Where in th' hell was the apology in all that?" She pulled open a small drawer on the vanity and pulled out a red ribbon, tying it around her hair, leaving a long looped bow. "Ah wouldn't accept it anyways. Ya can't accuse people ya don't even know. All Ah said was if ya don't love each other, ya should get a divorce, an' let each other find ya own ways in life."

Remy nodded slowly, his eyes watching her fingers move. In his mind, the ribbon caressed her fingers, wrapping lovingly around them, before tightening around her wrists. He imagined those wrists being held above her head, on a mahogany post, held against her will and for her desires. It tightened so hard her wrists cracked and bled, staining the porcelain skin a deep burgundy. He shook his head when the post disappeared, taking the bleeding ribbon with it, and was replaced with piercing green eyes.

"An' th' other thing?" Anna asked him, arms folded against her chest. "Ya said ya were here for two things."

Remy snapped himself awake and gazed at her. "Well, de good Doctor wants us down stairs. Dey gonna push our brains to de limit an' access whatever power we got. Said dey do us bot', but one atta time, let de ot'er one see de mess dey getting' in. Dere also be a new person dere, a woman."

The doctor he referred to was the blue, hairy one, with beast like qualities but kind, serene blue eyes. At the mention of someone else, Anna's eyes widened hopefully. "A new student like us?"

He smirked. "Sadly, _non. _Dis new femme be a professional wit' her powers. We still de novices in dis game"

Anna sighed, and headed towards the door. She motioned for Remy to follow. "Well, let's get this ovah with. Maybe aftah this, Ah can leave heah with out bein' a Succubus."

"Don' know _Chere_, I mean, I wouldn' mind it if yclimb into m'window an' do y'dirty, filt'y deeds wit' me." Remy blurted, and regretted it almost immediately. Anna turned to him, her mouth open in disgust. "Sorry. Didn' mean dat. At all. De new person be a woman. Walks t'rough walls. Would make a great t'ief."

Anna sighed, stopping in her tracks. She turned to face him and looked into his calm, ever changing eyes. They gleamed a soft, light brown this time, tinged with subtle hints of green. "Ah guess its time ta see what we're made of. Aren't ya a little afraid?"

Remy gazed down at her, his eyes hooded, his mouth pressed into a thin line. "_Oui_, be insane not t'be. Don' know what de next step is t'dis. Don' know how it gonna change us." He nodded, and gave her a small smile. "Dis entire t'ing got me freakin' out more'n I c'n show. Y'scared, I'm scared, an' we ain' got de people we love t'hold our hands. I know we ain' on de up an' up, _Chere_, but, am glad am not alone in dis. T'ank you for dat. 'S'more'n I deserve."

Touched, Anna pressed her hand to her throat, gazing into his eyes. They held a serene look to them, a genuine gratefulness that she felt in his words. Remy held his hand to her, and when she placed hers in it, he raised her knuckles to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss against the soft leather. "F'what it's worth, I truly am sorry Anna. I can't judge y'on what be goin' on wit' y'man an' y'self."

Anna gave a slight nod, a smile breaching her lips. "It's alright Remy. Ah guess we're both a bit wound up here, stressed beyond release."

She pointed at him before he could say a word. He stuck his tongue out and made a show of pressing it between his teeth. She laughed and started walking towards towards the stairs, his steps quick behind her. It was a pure, beautiful sound, genuine and kind. Before he knew it he found himself relishing her idle chat as they both walked, enjoying the sound of her chatter as they both stepped towards their unknown futures.

Kitty Pryde was used to it. She looked young, but entered adult hood two years before. People always did double takes, and expected the shocked looks of the new students when they met her. At 19, she was already a college sophomore, ahead of her classes, a brilliant mind encased in a small body, full of knowledge of machinery, computers, and anything else that interested her. When she was contacted by Hank McCoy, the friendly Beast that she had respected and adored for years on end at her years at Xaviers for assistance with two mutants who's power were latent, she jumped at the chance. She put her schooling on hold, and switched plenty of her classes to online so as not to fall too far behind.

However, none of her classes could prepare her for the advanced technology that Hank had set for her. There were two seats, one with a remapped Cerebro helmet, and another with small tacky probes. She figured quickly that the Cerebro helmet would be for Emma, while the connecting probes would be used on the subjects. She busied her way on a laptop, formulating speculations and ideas. Hank placed a strong hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, a bright smile on her face.

"Hi Hank!" She chirped, her fingers still typing rapidly across the keyboard.

Hank smiled at her and nodded, reading her screen. "Are the preparations done yet?" he asked, gazing at the words over his eyeglasses.

Kitty nodded, her hair bouncing rapidly. "Sure are! Everything is set and ready. Just need the She-Devil to-"

"Kitty." Hank's voice warned. She slunk down a little in her seat and brought her eyes back to her screen.

"Excuse me. Just need Emma here to open their minds up and drop the walls guarding their powers."

"Thank you Kitty." Hank said quietly. He knew the jealousy she felt over the Headmistress of the school, and understood it plainly. "Have you heard from young Mr. Drake as of late?"

Kitty sighed, and her typing noticeably slowed. "No. Bobby isn't allowed to talk to anyone anymore. His parents, you know."

Hank nodded, understanding dawning on him. "Ah, I see his parents are still against his being a mutant. Such a shame. Robert has so much to give to the world."

The doors slid open behind them. Kitty turned and her face became a snarl, her eyes narrowing in disgust. Hank didn't need to turn to know who had arrived. "Hello Emma, dear." He said, his voice loud. "Did you not bring our two new students with you? And where is Logan?"

Emma smiled at Kitty, the curve of her lips a sneer at the younger girl. "Dear Logan is seeing what is taking the new students so long to come down. I sent Remy up there to retrieve Anna."

Hank frowned, and turned to face her. "Sent Remy? Why didn't you telepathically summon them both?"

A cold, hard stare from Emma made him inwardly cringe. "Apparently," she said, looking at the tips of her fingers, pretending to admire her lacquered nails. "I can't send Anna a message. Her mind is a brick wall. It was easy when she first came here, but this passed week I can't read her mind. Something is stopping me, and until I figure it out I won't be able to enhance her powers."

A snicker came from Kitty, and she covered her lips with her hand. "You mean Emma Frost, the great mind reader, the queen of ice and diamonds, can't read a Southern Belle's mind? All that's there is probably fried chicken and Creedance Clearwater Revival. Guess you're not special enough to take a back seat to KFC."

Emma glared at the young girl, about to retort until the door behind her slid open. Kitty tilted sideways in her seat and gasped, her palms gripping the arms of the chair she sit sat in. He was gorgeous, with strong facial features and russet colored hair that fell over deep set bedroom eyes, and a million watt smile that held a cockyness to it. He wore tight fitting jeans and a white shirt, giving him a James Dean overall appearance. Next to him was a beautiful, curvacious woman, large chested and slim hipped, her hair tied back with a long red ribbon, wearing a white sweater that reached her wrists and a straight pair of lavender pants. She wore gloves, and and sweet, charming smile. She screamed Southern comfort, with her waist length mahogany tresses that seemed to gleam, caressing her shoulders and down her back. Absentmindedly, Kitty twirled a strand of her own hair around her fingers, noting the dark mousy color. She mentally made a note to ask her what conditioner she used.

Anna met her eyes, and Kitty cringed. Green eyes, innocent and pure. "Wow." She said outloud. "I guess the fried chicken recipe there's a little different than here."

Anna blinked and looked at her, a funny look on her face. "'Scuse me?" She asked sweetly.

Kitty smiled and shook her head, jumping off the chair and stepping towards her. She held out a hand and grinned, taking Anna's in her own. "Hi there! I'm Kitty Pryde. I'll be helping Hank here with everything, and seeing if I can help you guys on your way. How are you? I hope you're adjusting well here. I know it took me a while, but really it's all fun!"

Anna nodded and pried her hand away from the energetic girl. "Ah do hope so. Place seems nice, real vast and beautiful. Everyone's been so kind."

The younger girl nodded, her eyes discreetly admiring the man who came with her. "Okay! Just to fill you in on what's gonna happen. Emma will be diving into your mind. She's going to cut down the walls that are built around your powers, and then pulling them out so you can access them. It won't take long, but, it can be uncomfortable." She dropped Anna's hand, and thrust it at Remy, shaking his vigorously. "Are you guys ready? I was thinking that we push both your brains to access your powers at the same time, but I don't know if we want to tax poor Emma like that. She's going to need permission to access a part of your brain that you never knew existed, and push your limits."

Remy turned to her and smiled, giving her a short nod. "Guess we don' bot' gotta be here den." He turned to Anna. "Sorry for interruptin' ya."

Hank cleared his throat, and shook his head once he had everyone's attention. "Actually, no. The process is quite quick, and having both of you here will at least allow one of you to see what happens, and the procedure as it will." He gave them a bright smile. "So which of you would like to go first?"

Anna nodded and stepped forward. A heavy but gentle hand stopped her steps. She turned to see Logan standing behind her, chewing on the end of a cigar. "No Darlin'." He said simply. "Cajun goes first. Emma can't penetrate your mind just yet. So she'll have to work extra hard on gettin' whatever shield you got up there gone."

Confused, Anna nodded and stepped back. "What do you mean? What are mental shields?"

"Mental shields are the walls build around your psyche, making it so that a psychic can not read you." Emma spoke above everyone else, a regal gaze on her face. She walked towards one of the chairs, sitting down and placing the Cerebro helmet atop her golden head. "It's quite extrordinary, especially for a human."

"But Ah ain't human." Anna responded, gazing at the floor. Remy caught the melancholy in her voice, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, feeling her stiffen beneath him. It hurt, but he didn't know why.

"_Chere_, don' worry. I go first, y'see dat in de end we be more dan human." He hugged her stiff form, and stepped forward to the remaining seat, leaning back. Kitty bounded towards him, pulling the taped tabs forward. She looked at him, from head to toe, and smiled.

"I'm going to need you to take your shirt off." She said with a grin. Remy leaned forward and pulled his black shirt off over his head, throwing it at Anna who caught it midair, and folded it against her midsection. Kitty giggled lightly, and began taping the nodes to his chest, pressing firmly. "This is _always_ the best part." She said, making small talk with Remy. She let her fingers linger on his chest before gazing into his eyes. "After wards, well, we'll see what the best part is."

"Are you done yet?" Barked Emma. She stared straight ahead, towards the ceiling. "If you are, please sit down so that we can do this!"

Kitty rolled her eyes and adjusted the nodes around Remy's head and neck. "All done, Emma. Once Beast gives the go ahead, start working your craptacular magic."

Emma sneered at the girl as she passed by, but did not make a sound. Beast pressed a multitude of buttons on his machinery, and Anna heard them roar to life. He gazed at his monitors and motioned for Kitty to stay beside him, and murmured instructions to her nodding head. He stepped towards Emma and Remy, in between them and sat on a stool. He explained about monitoring their vitals, and Kitty monitoring their brain waves to assure them both a safe and complete transformation. With a quick hand he motioned to Kitty, who pressed a flurry of buttons and adjustments before turning around and giving Hank a thumbs up.

Hank turned his gaze to Remy. "Emma knows what to expect." He said quietly. "However, you do not. This may cause some discomfort, but please know this is for your greater good. Just concentrate on something, and let this happen."

Remy nodded, his face devoid of emotion. "Ain' scared, _hommes_, so go 'head an' give it t'me."

Beast rolled away from him, and gave Emma a nod. Emma began breathing heavily, her breath coming out slow and steady. Her eyes dilated, her face holding a lost look of concentration and determination as she bore into Remy's mind. The whirring of the machines distracted Anna. She gazed around the vast laboratory, and her eyes suddenly fell on Remy's. He was watching her, his hands gripping the sides of the chair, his knuckles white. It was hypnotizing, the way his chest rose and fell infront of her, mimicking Emma's breathing. She found herself staring into his eyes, watching them, becoming entranced. They darkened, and reddened, pulling her into an abyss she didn't understand.

Remy watched her, his mind gazing at her. Concentrate on something, the doctor said. The only thing that seemed to exist in that room was her. Pins and needles pricked his hands, an itch he couldn't scratch, so he held on tight to the sides of the chair, quelling the urge to stop. His eyes burned, but he kept staring, into the beautiful green pools in front of him. He used those as an anchor as he felt Emma rip his mind apart, diving into his psyche, violating him from the inside out.

When Anna moved, her gasp, her eyes widening and she turned, taking the anchor he so desperately needed away. At the exact moment is when Emma dove deep enough, cutting his core, when all Hell broke loose, and he lost it, lost it all.

It hurt. It hurt so much. The violation, the piercing, the pain. He heard screaming, and smelled the scent of burnt flesh. The pins and needles in his hands burst into an outright burn, as he felt the skin on his hands slough off. His eyes blackened to a point where he couldn't see, and he shut his lids, only hearing more screaming. Tears fell down his face, thick and vicious, and he struggled to get up, yet found he didn't have the will to anymore.

"I'm holding him down!" He heard Emma's voice say steadily. He opened his eyes ans through blurred, reddened vision he he watched her press the palms of her hands to her temples, her eyes shut tight. "He's fighting but I'll keep it for as long as I can!"

Suddenly his hand was clasped, and his brow being stroked. The sensations calmed him, and his breathing calmed little by little until it was normal again. He felt a pulling sensation, in his weathered hand, the skin cool against his burning flesh. Opening his eyes he peered into his anchor, into two emerald wells that stared stoically into his as his essence, his very being, drifted away.

Suddenly he felt very tired. He closed his eyes against hers, and realized the screaming stopped, only because it was him the entire time.

Anna pulled her hand away from his, quickly, gasping in pain. Migraines always happened when she touched someone for so long, but she knew she had to. She brought her eyes upwards and watched as Beast checked him over, pressing a stethoscope against his chest, checking his pulse, his breathing. She watched his face, his mouth slacked open, his body limp. His thick lashes were coated in crimson, and blood filled tears streaked his cheeks. Anna wrapped her arms around her middle, shaking. It never hurt as bad as it did then, and watching his still form in front of her instilled an ice, cold fear inside her heart.

"Hank," She asked, gasping. Logan was next to her, holding her steady as she collapsed in his arms, carefully avoiding his skin. She placed her gloves back on, giving the doctor a rantic look. "Why? Why are his eyes bleedin'? What happened ta him?"

Beast looked towards her, his face solemn. "He's alive. His vitals are fine, and his heart beat is regular. What ever you did to him, calmed him enough to finally pass out, a feat that would have taxed Emma to her brink." He looked back towards the sleeping man, inwardly relieved as his chest rose and fell. He picked up his hand and studied the burns. "It seems to me that Remy's powers are external. He may be able to throw pulsing blasts, however we will not know until he awakens." He lifted one of Remy's eye lids and gasped, then studied with fascination. "Incredible. It seems Remy's powers enhanced his vision, however discolored his orbital units. When he awakens we will study this further."

Logan gazed up at Anna, and mentally sent a signal to Emma. _The girl is freakin' out. I can smell her fear so bad I can taste it._

Emma nodded, mentally speaking back._ I know, Logan. Maybe it was a mistake to have her watch this?_

Logan looked directly at Emma and gave a curt nod. He turned back towards Anna and planted his palms firmly on her shoulders. "Anna," He said, bringing her attention to his voice. She tore her eyes away from Remy as he was lifted by Beast and carried out the door, Kitty falling in step behind him. "You ain't feelin' this Darlin', you can go. I'll getcha a flight back to Mississippi, an' we can forget this ever happened. I know-"

"No." She interrupted him. Logan stopped, and waited for her to continue. "Ah have ta do this. If Ah want a normal life with mah husband, Ah can't let what Ah saw stop me. Jus'... Can we wait a day? Ah wanna make sure Remy's okay."

Emma spoke up then, walking unsteadily towards Anna and Logan. "I think that might be the best. My mind is fried right now. I don't know if I could muster the energy to try your mind at this time."

"Cajun'll be fine, Anna. Whatever reaction he had ain't gonna be yours. Powers are gonna be different, so the effects will be too." Logan said. He ran a hand through his head and looked at Emma, who leaned against a wall for support. "Hank sayin' anything?"

Emma pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead, nodding quietly to herself. "Yes," She said. "Remy's stable. His vitals are fine, and he's okay, just passed out, however he's slowly coming to."

"Then why were his eyes bleedin'?" Anna asked. "His entire face was streaked with blood. Can he still see?"

Emma gave her a cold glare. "You were told that enhancing mutant powers came with some side effects. Not every mutant is as lucky as I am. Sometimes they show outside, like with Beast. Remy's eye bleeding doesn't render him blind. It's part of his enhancement. We won't know the entire affect until he awakens fully."

Anna returned Emma's look, and stood defiantly "Ah wanna see him."

"No."

"An' why not?"

Emma rolled her eyes and turned away, her face reddening. "You try my patience, Anna."

"An' you try mine!" Anna quickly away from her towards the door. "Ah'm gonna see him, now. You can't stop me. Ah'm gonna go there an' see for mah self that he's fine. You already said your brain powers don't work on me, so don't even try it!"

Emma stared at the girls back as she disappeared around the door frame. Turning to Logan, she opened her mouth to speak before he raised a hand and shook his head.

"No way Emma." He growled. "I told ya to be careful when hunting down new mutants. They ain't pawns, girl, and that's what you want them to be. I ain't takin' the fall for this one."

"The girl is taking to you, but the boy isn't." Emma pressed her palm to her forehead, and closed her eyes. "And they're taking to each other, especially since Remy is awake right now. Logan, I don't know what to do here. What's our next step?"

"Easy." Logan pulled his cigar out from his pocket, and chewed the tip. "Get someone who can talk to the both o'them. You ferget that we're changin' lives here, not just givin' mutant powers. They need someone who's life was changed because of their powers, who they both can get along with pretty well, an' we both know that we can only think of one person who can do it." Logan smirked, reaching into his pocket. Throwing his cellphone at Emma, she caught it in one hand, staring down at the screen. "Give it a shot. Ain't nothin' wrong with admittin' that yer stuck and need help Emma."

Letting out a breath of defeat, she stared at the screen of his cell phone, her fingers dancing along the edges. "Does your cellphone get long distance?"

"Jus' fer this very reason."

He looked in the mirror, pulling at his face, and the delicate skin around his eyes. Black. They were black. And bruised. And red. And demonic. And ugly. And extremely sensitive to the light. Kitty dimmed the lights above him, giving the room an eerie glow while she bandaged his hands carefully. He noticed she tried not to stare at him, but then gave up all together, gazing into his face. Beast and the girl had left, off to document things and whatever they had told him when he woke up. He didn't really listen, only asked for a mirror and was provided one against the doctor's wishes. The shock he felt turned numb, while he watched iridescent flames dance amongst the pupil. Shaking his head, he ran a soaked gauze around his eyes, clearing the dark streaks of blood from his skin.

"Ah see you're up an' at 'em."

Remy turned towards the door, catching Anna off guard with his glance. Her soft lips parted to speak, but then closed again, her face turning slightly pale. He chuckled, and placed the mirror on his lap as he leaned back on the bed. "'Course, _Chere_, y't'ink dat dis would hold me down?"

Anna smiled. She walked towards him and sat on the bed, gently tapping his leg to make room. He noticed she never once took her eyes off his. "Ya scared me Cajun."

"'Nough t'go back home?"

"Hardly."

"Heh." Remy tore his eyes from hers, and noticed she made an attempt to look at him in the face again. He brought then back to hers and stared intently into her eyes. "Ya touched me, _Chere? _ Dat why I blacked out?"

"Uh huh." The words seemed choked. He gazed at her, watching her green eyes turn smoky, wide and doe-like. Her mouth parted slightly, the silence in the room deafening. "Ya eyes."She said, staring, her voice sounding raw. She leaned in closer, never blinking. "They're... They hurt?"

"T'ought you didn' care, _Chere_." He murmured, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly.

"Ah..."

Her lips pressed against his slightly, a smooth brushing of skin against skin. He felt a slight pull, and his body ignite, giving into her touch. His hand reached upwards to gently stroke her cheek, the smooth tightness of her skin against his palm turning red. Pulling her closer, never losing sight of her eyes against his, he gingerly pressed her mouth closer, closing the space between them, pulling her against his body. The kiss was soft, almost chaste, yet he could still feel the shiver of her body as she seemed to lose control of all but her mind.

"Wait" Anna whispered against his mouth. Her arms felt like lead as she pressed her hands against his chest. "Stop."

Remy barely heard her, deepening the kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue, and felt her stiffen against his hands. Letting her go, she threw herself away, wrapping her arms around herself and gasping, glaring harshly at the floor. Remy looked up at her in shock, his dark eyes wide. Mentally he felt around himself, concentrating on his body, and realized the small, intimate contact that they shared had already left him as breathless as she felt. He gazed at her, pulling himself into a sitting position, taking as much oxygen into his lungs as he could.

"_Desole_, Anna. Emma said dat dere could be some sorta charm power I got. Kinda worked on her._"_ He said, his voice heavy. "Don' worry it don' mean not'in'."

He looked at her, and froze, watching her body shake convulsively. He narrowed his eyes with concern. Her hands were tracing themselves upwards towards her face as she stared at the ground, dove white fingers pulling her hair. Her manicured nails, lacquered with a clear polish, were stained copper, and choking sobs came from her throat. The small, tiny sound of droplets falling distracted him as he looked towards her feet, the open toed sandals she wore, wet and crimson. He tore his face away from the sight, and pulled himself from the bed, covering his body with the bed sheet, and whispered her name once more. "Anna?"

When she brought her face upwards, he nearly jumped back, his body weak from exertion, as shock flooded his veins like ice water. Blood red tears streaked her face, and her eyes were dark, the green iris now red. She looked from her hands, back to him, and choked down a sob.

"Oh Gawd, Remy," She gasped, falling to her knees. Fists clenched, nails digging into her palms, she screamed, feeling her hands ignite and blaze in imaginary flames. "Oh mah Gawd, what have y'done ta me?!"

He couldn't answer, only screaming for help. Kneeling down, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, while her wretched screams tore through the walls, and her bloodied tears stained her skin, cheek, and neck. It smeared as she shook, her body vibrating against his. It wasn't until Beast had removed her from his arms, her howls becoming distant and blank, that he finally remembered to breath.

A/N Sorry it's late, didn't mean for it to be this long.. New job, new lack of sleep schedule.

Oh. And I don't respond to trolls. And that's all you'll hear from me about that.


End file.
